


Tuesday's child

by womb



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: In which Ciel pops his cherry on a tuesday, M/M, Sexual Content, in which Sebastian having an inner monologue while fucking Ciel, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womb/pseuds/womb
Summary: For Tinyqueen. Happy birthday!!!





	Tuesday's child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/gifts).



> For Tinyqueen. Happy birthday!!!

**Tuesday’s child**

_Tuesday’s child is full of grace._

He was born on December 14, 1875. It was a Tuesday, and those who were born on a Tuesday are full of grace. And by all means, everything that my young master does is elegant and graceful. His speech was sophisticated, his moves were almost calculated.

Ciel Phantomhive was the very definition of royalty.

  But at the end of the day, the earl is left drained.  In the privacy of his bedroom he allows himself to be a flawed human again, and only I am allowed to see him in that state.

 

As soon as I close the door, he collapses on the bed.  It’s something that I am too familiar with; I politely suggest that I run him a bath, fully knowing that he will decline.

“-No”, he says as expected, I silently admired the way he was laid on his back, leaning on his elbows his legs slightly parted “come here, Sebastian”

He addresses me as if I was a dog; and like a dog, I obeyed. I close the distance between us. He gestures for me to sit on the mattress, next to him.   

 

I didn’t need any more orders, we were past that as we both know where this was going. I loom over his small body, it look ever smaller in comparison to mine. I could so easily crush him, corrupt his body the way I corrupted his soul and he knows it, he gets off on the idea of it, even.

But I don’t, I stroke his body ever so gently, everything about him should be handled with tenderness. That was something I learned three years ago. He sighs as I peel off the layers of clothes; he most likely lost half of his weight by now.

He shivers as the cool air meets his skins, both of ours hands starts roaming on each other’s body, lips claiming the patches of available flesh.  He tugs at my clothes in a silent request to take them off as well, and I say a request because my young master made it clear that my consent is necessary, therefore he cannot order me to do so.

That was very considerate of him, even though I was the one who made the first move. Someone with one foot in the grave would never indulge themselves in pleasure, without prompting. Which is what I so proudly, did.

 

I manage to detach myself from him for a few seconds, to undress. His eyes, clouded with lust, are all over my figure, taking in the beauty of the body that I sculpted. I love how shameless he becomes when he’s taken over by desire, when he’s reduced to a mass of basic needs.

 

He spread his arms in the air in an invitation that I eagerly accepted. And my little lord was as much as eager. Our bodies molded together; mine was strong and powerful, his was fragile and little strained yet warm and alive.

The contrast was simply fascinating.

Our limbs entwine, and I kiss him for the first time that night, ours lower halves grinding together. I prefer to take my time savoring his lovely kissable lips, but the little lord is impatient, he longs for me in a different way than I long for him. He sucks and bites, he is sloppy, he is a horrible kisser, but I liked it because it was him.

And everything about him is graceful, even when it’s not.

 

A demon’s purpose when they have sex with humans is always to debauch and to corrupt. And I am no different; I find pleasure in breaking humans, Making then question their morals, what they believe is moral at least. I am doing them a favor actually, by helping them to let go.

But a part of me genuinely wants to please this boy. And it have nothing to do with my butler aesthetics. 

 

I lowered my head leaving kisses on his bony chest, and his soft belly.  I heard him inhale as he mentally prepares himself for what to come.  I take mercy on him and I envelope his cock in my mouth, My hair tickling his stomach with every motion.

The soft moan that made its way out of his throat is what I live for, the center of my existence. I hold his hips in place, as he started to rock them. It would be a shame if he came too soon, but it would be cute to see his blushing face when he tells me to “ _shut up_ ”.

 

His thighs shakes ; his grip tightens on my hair, my shoulders, and any part of me that his delicate hands can reach; he calls my name, he cries for more.

He was a babbling mess, just the way I like.  I slowly remove myself from his crotch; I pay no mind to his little whines. I spread his legs further for me, without me telling him. I took a moment to appreciate his frail trembling frame, he was painfully aroused, and he was ready for me.

 

And I give him what he was craving. I fill him up, eventually. And he takes all of me. He grasps the sheets, then he holds on to me, finding solace in digging his nails in my flesh.  His kisses were more feverish than before. And I wasn’t going to deny him that either.

I He wanted me with every fiber of his being. And I gave him everything.

 

His hips convulsed, and his lovely face twisted. He has no idea how alluring he looks when he is overtaken with pleasure.  I bury my face in his heated neck and breathe in his sweet scent.

  He comes first, with a squeal. And I follow, there was nothing I wanted more at this moment than wrecking his small body, In every way possible.

 

When it’s over, he’s left panting, sweating,  looking at me through lidded eyes. I smile, and I take his hand to kiss every knuckle.

He rolls his eyes, but says nothing. Not that he has the energy to do anything else.  

It’s so beautiful, the way he falls to sin so easily.

So gracefully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a nursery rythme "monday's child" by mother goose :3  
> Also I'm bokunociel on tumblr.


End file.
